Actions Are Better Than Words
by Ellarose88
Summary: Gwen helps Arthur appreciate other forms of clothing...


**Title:** Actions Ate Better Than Words  
><strong>Author:<strong> **ella_rose88**  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG (light M)  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 911  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>SpoilersWarnings:** *Optional* Set after series 4 finale!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Merlin or any of the characters. They belong to BBC and Shine!  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Gwen helps Arthur appreciate other forms of clothing...  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> My friend asked for someone to write a fic where Gwen makes him a new outfit for him to wear to ceremonies and such and he refuses to take of his armour. Obviously I blame this cracky fic on her! And her plot bunnies that invaded my head!

* * *

><p>"Arthur!" Gwen abolishes her husband of only a week. Yet she can not help a smile escape her mouth at his rather childish insistence to not put on the outfit she had made for him. It was a deep royal red colour made from the finest fabric, with a matching jacket with studs and a pair of a darkish brown, cream coloured trouser. An outfit which took her a three days to make.<p>

She was inspired to make it after getting into a rather interesting discussion with the knights and Merlin one evening about how Arthur appeared to always wear his armour; in training, in council meetings, at Knighting Ceremonies. Even at her coronation. Now, Gwen certainly did not mind seeing Arthur wearing it, rather it was opposite. There was something about the way it seemed to highlight his muscles and contours, no doubt from his many years of training, that made her appreciate his body even more – and heighten her desire for him. Not only that, but being a blacksmith's daughter and a seamstress taught her to have an appreciation of armour and she certainly enjoyed helping her husband remove it after hard day of training.

But quite honestly, she wished that he would not wear it all the time for he look good in many different outfits - especially his white night shirt. She remembered one night being devastated thinking that she may have ruined it when she quickly removed it having missed him all day due to council meetings and new knights needing to be trained. But Arthur giggled and reassured her that it was fine before they busied themselves with rather pleasurable activities. One thing was certain, Gwen loved being married!

"I just don't see what is wrong with wearing armor, Guinevere" Arthur complains with a pouty expression on his face and Gwen cannot help but giggle a little at the sight, which she decides to hide by placing her hand over her mouth. Really, he looked rather adorable when annoyed!

"There is nothing wrong with you wearing it, Arthur, my love. For you need it when training the knights, going out on hunts and adventures," Gwen paused as she gave him a sensuous look, "And you certainly look_ handsome_ in it." Gwen notices Arthur's pouty look disappear a little and a smirk appear there instead as they both remember what happened last night –- when they decided to completely forgo removing his armour whilst they were on his table. Too wrapped up in how sensuous the armor felt against their skin, they decided why take it off and stop what they were doing, especially since it gave them both such euphotic feelings of pleasure. "But do you really need to wear it iall/i the time."

"Yes I do, Guinevere. As King and leader of the Knights it is expected of me. And as I recall, last night you did not seem to have any problems with me wearing it. Rather I _you_ insisted rather_ forcibly_ that I leave it on." ," Arthur smirks at her knowingly.

_Damn! He got me there_, Gwen thinks before she decides to retort, "That was different we were in our chambers…" Gwen breaks of as flashes of last night reappear in her mind, "… alone. And that's not the point. The point is just because you love wearing your armor does not mean you should wear it all the time."

With that being said Gwen stands up from where she was sitting on the chaise and walks slowly and quite seductively over to her husband, swaying her hips for she knows what tempts him best – her curves. She then places her hand gently onto his wrist, applying pressure onto it, before she slowly traces her hand up his arm and then his shoulder. "Especially since they are many clothes you look quite remarkable and ihandsome/i in," she stands on her tip toes to whisper lowly in his ear, before she places a kiss there. She hears Arthur hold back a moan and laughs triumphantly, before she continues tracing her hand up his shoulder right around to the back to unbuckle his collar. "Such as your red tunic and jacket…" Gwen pauses as she finally succeeds in unbuckling it and she places it on the table behind them.

Then she returns her lips close to his ear, trailing hot kisses on his ear down to his neck and collarbone, "And your brown jacket and white tunic," She whispers again before she starts removing his gloves and gauntlets slowly and throwing them down. Then she grabs one of his hands, moves it towards her mouth and kisses it, causing yet another groan to escape Arthur's mouth. _Ha!_ Gwen thinks and wonders how long it will take for Arthur to yield and remove his armor.

Ten minutes later, Arthur and Gwen are lying naked across the table, with half of Gwen's body draped over his and Arthur's hand tracing patterns up and down her shapely leg.

Gwen sighs at his movements before shifting her head and placing it onto her hand to look up at him, "Now what do you think of it?" Gwen smirks as she points to the said outfit hanging off the chair.

Though Arthur does not say anything, Gwen does not have to hear any words for she knows the answer. For her husband, the King of Camelot is willing to do anything to please his Queen.

THE END!

* * *

><p>Comments &amp; Feedback appreciated!<p> 


End file.
